camptrinityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Autumn Stone
Autumn Stone is an Egyptian demigod, the host of Bast and later the host of Apophis. She is the daughter of Rachael Davis and Max Stone. She is the younger sister of Emily Stone. She attends Camp Trinity. Series Autumn is featured in the following series: * Camp Trinity (POVs) * Defenders of the Duat (POVs) * Demigod Quest (POVs) * Hellbound * Camp Trinity Guidebook * The First Generation (1, appearance) Early Life Autumn grew up in Poland with her parents, who run a farm, and she was friends with Julia Caesar and Ray Henry prior to the series. Andy Samson and Troy Smith also attended her school, but the gods wiped her memories of them when they went to Camp Trinity so she wouldn't go to camp right away. She helped her parents on the farm and had no idea that she was a demigod. Camp Trinity N/A Defenders of the Duat N/A Demigod Quest N/A Hellbound N/A Camp Trinity Guidebook N/A The First Generation N/A Personality Autumn is kind and peaceful, creative and inventive. She's the peacekeeper of the team and always knows what to say to make her friends feel better. She's smart and sensitive and she cares deeply for her friends. She's nice and respectful to everybody that she meets. If someone makes her angry, she'll defend herself, but is always as calm as possible. She always wants everybody to like her and is easily upset if they don't because she gets self-conscious and wonders what is wrong with her. Appearance Autumn has dirty-blonde hair that is a bit past her shoulders and is generally kept straight except for special occasions. She is 5'7. She wears glasses, usually brown or pink, and has bright blue eyes. Her style consisted of mainly t-shirts with cartoons on them when she was younger before changing to a more artsy/girl-next-door type style. She has a faded blue water tattoo on her left forearm that has a gray dolphin, a blue starfish and a reddish-pink shell. Powers Godly Path * Seeing into the Duat * Egyptian Magic Godly Path (Bast)(formerly) * Battle Aptitude * Cat Transformations * Reflexes * Talking to Cats Godly Path (Apophis)(formerly) * Fire * Sensing Evil * Serpent Communication * Serpent Transformation Nymph Powers * Breathing Underwater * Talking to Plants * Wings * X-Ray Vision Guardian Powers * Water Manipulation * Swimming Magical Items * Unlimited Magic Silver Knives * Wand * Staff * Water Orb (formerly) Magical Pets or Companions * Syrina--an otter * Garnet--a Pegasus * Buttercup--a calico cat Love Interests * Ray Henry--boyfriend * Andy Samson--ex-boyfriend * Alan Parker--enemy/crush Friends and Enemies * Heather Green, Libby Rogers (best friends) * Hal James, Jackson Stevens, Julia Caesar, Emily Stone, Sally Rice, Artemis, Troy Smith, Brandon Louis, Jordan Wesley, Anna Lucas, Ben Walker, Sam Walker, Sage Warner, Gwyn James, Severus Turner, Alex Turner, Annabeth Hanson (friends) * Tartarus, Iaso, Thanatos, Ra, Sara James, Achilles, Truth, Justice, Fear, Veritas, Fates (enemies) Trivia * She is good at science, though gets Ds in the class because it bores her. * Autumn's parents helped her to master her powers between Camp Trinity and The Eternal Empire, as her entire family has magic. * Autumn and her sister share a love of Frozen. * Her Pegasus is the only one to have previously belonged to another demigod, as Garnet used to belong to Neal Lars. * Autumn wants to be a chef. * Autumn loves HGTV and Food Network. * Autumn didn't know about demigods growing up even though her parents and sister had magic. * In college, she majors as a marine biologist.